Heirs of the Enemy
by Ms.WWF
Summary: It's been two months since the girls encountered the Rowdyruff Boys but it appears that the boys had left them something. How do the girls deal with it and what happens when an old enemy returns. Rated T for thematic elements. Sequel to Sleeping with the Enemy.
1. Finding Out

**I do not owe Powerpuff Girls only this story and _Sleeping with the Enemy._**

**To my reviewers, thank you so much for reviewing my last story:_ Sleeping with the Enemy_. This is a sequel which takes place two months after their encounter with the Rowdyruff Boys. I originally planned on only having_ Sleeping with the Enemy_, but since many of you were asking for a sequel, I decided to write one for you guys. Leave reviews and tell me what do you think so far of the story. Enjoy**

The city of Townsville, where today is graduation day. Speeches were done, friends tears drying, and parents worries were gone. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were in their caps and gowns, holding their diplomas, proudly taking pictures with the professor alongside them. On the day of their final exam, when they came home from school, the professor made them some chicken soup and tea, then urged them to go take their final exam and they all passed. Now, they've finished with high school and they are looking forward to the next step of their lives: going to college.

"Man, could you believe that we've made it?" Buttercup asked as she took her cap off.

"Yep," boasted Blossom, "I can't wait to go to Harvard in the fall."

"Wow," said Bubbles, "We didn't know you got in."

Blossom raised an eyebrow "Really? I thought I did."

From the crowd, Robin and Mike walked up to the girls. They exchanged smiles and hugs then Robin spoke,

"So," she began, "there's gonna be a graduation party at my house tomorrow. Can you guys come?"

"Yea," said Blossom, "if it's ok with you professor?"

The professor looked at the girls and said, "of course you guys can, you've earned it."

"Great," Robin smiled then walked away to her parents.

"Now girls," said the professor, "Let's get going."

For their celebration the professor took them to an Italian restaurant in uptown Townsville. The food was quite expensive, however, the professor thought they'd deserved it for graduating high school. Violin music played in the background and they were surrounded by candles.

"The food smells really good," said the professor

"Yes it does," said Blossom, feeling slightly queasy. Bubbles felt a little nauseous looking at the food that others were eating and Buttercup felt really hungry.

The waiter came up to them and asked them what they were going to order. The professor ordered a salad and a soup, the girls' ordered salads however, Blossom ordered lasagna, Bubbles ordered chicken alfredo and Buttercup ordered some spaghetti and meatballs.

"Girls," said the professor, "I am so proud of you. First, you defeated the Rowdyruff Boys and now, you've graduated from high school. I want to make a toast."

The girls and the professor raised their glasses of ice water. "To victory," said Blossom.

"To victory," they all replied. They clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

"Wow, Buttercup," said the professor, as Buttercup took her third breadstick from the basket, "you must be really hungry."

"Hmm-mm" said Buttercup as she munched on the breadstick.

The waiter came back with a tray of their food and placed it on the table.

"Have a good meal," she said and walked off.

"So girls," said the professor, "what are you guys planning to do with your lives now?"

"Well," began Blossom as she took a bite out of her lasagna, "I told the girls earlier that I got accepted into Harvard."

"Wow, that's wonderful," said the professor, "I would have liked it if you went to Princeton, where I went but Harvard…"

"I'm going to go to Townsville Community College in the fall, dad," said Bubbles, "I'm going to study design since I want to be an artist or a famous designer one day."

"Oh," said the professor, "that's a big step."

"I dunno," said Buttercup in between bites of her spaghetti, "I probably am going to work. College isn't for me."

"Oh, umm…well," said the professor, "good for you."

They had a peaceful dinner and after they were done, the professor paid the check and they returned home to Pokey Oaks suburbs.

The girls' each had their own room since they wanted more privacy. Their old bedroom that they shared when they were younger was now a storage space, since the professor was a pack rat and didn't see the need to get rid of anything he had worked on over the years.

"Ugh," said Bubbles holding on to her stomach, "why does my stomach ache?"

"Again?" asked Buttercup. For some reason, she was craving chocolate ice cream with salty pretzels and mustard, and she ran to the fridge.

"You're eating again, BC?" asked Blossom

"Well, I want desert," said Buttercup as she scooped ice cream into a bowl. Then she crushed pretzels all over her ice cream and poured mustard.

"I don't know, but I've been feeling weird lately," said Bubbles.

"Same here," said Blossom, "why do I constantly get nauseous almost every time I see food?"

Buttercup took a spoonful of her ice cream, "Maybe you got food poisoning or somethin'."

"I don't know," said Blossom.

"We should have the professor check you to see if you have something," suggested Buttercup. Blossom shook her head and responded, "nah, I don't think it's that serious."

"We should watch a movie…" said Bubbles, "Professor…"

As she called the professor, Blossom felt queasy looking at Buttercup devour her ice cream. She was trying so hard to keep the contents from erupting to her throat and she looked away.

"Let's watch a movie!" said Bubbles as the Professor came from the lab.

"Let's watch, a good one!" said Buttercup.

"I want to see _That's the Way it Goes,_" said Bubbles.

"Nah, too girly," said Buttercup.

"How about a badass one like _Angels with Dirty Faces,"_ said Blossom.

"Sounds good to me," said Buttercup.

"Sounds interesting," said the professor.

"Sorry Bubbles, you're outvoted," said Blossom as Bubbles pouted her face.

They turned on the DVD player and watched the movie. Then the professor bid the girls 'good night'

Meanwhile…

Him sat on his couch, watching the millions of screens that floated by his dimension. He was outraged that the Powerpuffs had defeated the Rowdyruff's, however, he could always bring them back. It was no problem however, he would need to give them a shot that prevented them from exploding after sexual intercourse. He should have known better.

"Blasted Powerpuffs," said Him. He paced back and forth trying to devise a new plan to destroy the Powerpuff Girls once and for all. He intended to revive the Rowdyruffs but he didn't know where their remains were. In order to be able to destroy the Powerpuff's he is going to need a lot of time to prepare. So this was a good time to lay low for a while and then after a couple months, he's strike.

"Once I revive those sons of bitches, they're in for an ultimate surprise," said Him, "and then, the Powerpuffs will be gone for good."

With that, his entire world went black.

The next morning, was the first one to wake up. It was the first day of summer and she intended to go out for a jog. She thought if Blossom or Buttercup were still sleeping, so they could join her. She suddenly felt a wave of nausea and headed to the bathroom and she dry heaved. She decided that going for a jog wasn't the best thing, so she went downstairs to make some breakfast.

As Bubbles flipped the eggs and bacon, she heard the professor walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Bubbles," said the professor, "It smells good."

"Thank you, professor," said Bubbles, "Here you go." And she handed him a plate of eggs with bacon and toast.

"Aw you're welcome," said the professor, "Are your sisters awake yet?"

"Nah, I don't think so," replied Bubbles as she sat down next to the professor and she handed him a mug of coffee.

"Professor," said Bubbles, "I need to tell you something."

"Sure what is it?" said the professor as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I've been feeling really nauseous lately," began Bubbles, "I mean sometimes when I look or smell food, I just throw up. Is it really the flu?"

"How long has it been going on?" asked the professor.

"For about 1 ½ months now," said Bubbles, "and also Blossom and Buttercup have been feeling the same way although Buttercup is eating weird foods lately."

"Hmm…"said the professor, "I'll run some tests on you and your sisters, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with all of you. It's probably food poisoning but we can take care of that."

"Mmm, it smells good in here," said a voice that belong to Buttercup. Her hair was a mess and she was still wearing her pajamas.

"Good morning Buttercup," said the professor, "your sister has prepared breakfast."

"Yea, I know," said Buttercup and she floated over to the kitchen.

Blossom came downstairs and she was in a pink tube top and tight jeans.

"Mmm...what's for breakfast," she asked.

"There's bacon, eggs and toast." Said Bubbles.

"Great," she floated next to Buttercup to serve herself breakfast but then she found that she wasn't hungry.

"So what were you two talking about?" asked Buttercup as she took a seat next to Bubbles and the professor. On her plate, she had about three eggs, three pieces of toast and bacon topped with peanut butter, whip cream and anchovies.

"Well um," said the professor, "your sister was mentioning of how she and you guys haven't been feeling well, so I decided to run some tests on you to make sure you guys are okay. I think you guys have food poisoning so I'll check you first to make sure you do have it."

"Ugh," said Buttercup as she took a mouthful of her toast, "but I feel fine now."

"Yea," said Blossom, "I do feel queasy for no apparent reason either. Is it because of the weather."

"I don't know," said the professor, "let me check you guys first and then we'll go to the doctor depending on your results."

"Ok," said Blossom and Bubbles.

Once they all finished with breakfast, they headed downstairs to the professor's lab where all the girls were seated down, waiting for the professor to examine them. He took a syringe out to draw their blood. Once he was all done, he dismissed them and the girls went back upstairs, while the professor took in the results.

"Only a blood test," said Buttercup, "it's nothing"

"yea that was easy, I was expecting a lot more," said Blossom.

"I wonder why we've been having queasy symptoms?" asked Bubbles.

"Well the professor will have our results so all we've got to do is just wait." Said Blossom.

Fifteen minutes had passed since their blood test and Bubbles was watching TV, Buttercup was checking her Facebook page and Blossom was reading a book. Suddenly, they heard a loud cry coming from downstairs. The girls' rushed to the basement to see if the professor was okay. What they found was not pleasant.

The professor's face went from angry to blank in a matter of seconds.

"W-what's wrong professor?" asked Blossom cautiously.

The professor stared at them before collapsing to the floor. Bubbles flew to catch him and Blossom and Buttercup hovered over him.

"Professor," they shook him, "are you alright?"

As the professor woke up, he started to mumble things like, "pregnant, no that can't be…"

"What?" the girls looked at him confused.

"Professor, what's going on?" asked Buttercup.

"Girls," said the professor blankly, "I have important news for news for you."

"What is it?" asked Bubbles anxiously.

"I don't know how to put it, but all three of you are pregnant."

"WHAT?" screamed Bubbles and Buttercup. Blossom was having trouble holding her stance, as she heard those words come out of the professor's mouth.

"What," said Blossom as she struggled to get on her feet, "what did you say?"

"You're pregnant," said the professor, "what was this? Did you three plan this or something?" he asked angrily.

"H-how are you sure that we're pregnant?" asked Buttercup, "It can't be, you read the results wrong."

"Buttercup," said the professor, "I wish they were wrong too but it says that you're pregnant. I'm very disappointed in the three of you. I thought you knew better than that."

"It can't be," said Bubbles who was on the verge of tears and so was Blossom,

"What did I say about protection, girls? Do you three even know the fathers of your children?" asked the professor.

Buttercup tried to think but all she could respond with was, "No."

"So you just lay with some guy and don't even know him?!" asked professor.

"Professor, I've always been safe!" said Buttercup.

"Well these tests don't prove it," said the professor sternly.

"Well what about you Blossom? Bubbles?" he asked, "Do you know who the father is of your children?

"I-I," stammered Blossom. She was shocked to learn this. She couldn't think straight and tried her hardest to think. She hadn't had sex in a while prior to their encounter with the Rowdyruff Boys. And then it hit her.

"No, it can't be," said Blossom, "It can't be Brick!" She was starting to cry.

"Who's this Brick? Wait a minute—" said the professor, "Please tell me you didn't sleep with the Rowdyruff Boy"

Blossom nodded. "But I only did it to kill them, professor. You've got to understand. It was the only way to defeat them!"

"I-I thought you would use other methods to destroy them but _sleep _with them?" the professor stated, "I thought you were smarter than that Blossom."

"I'm sorry," sniffed Blossom, "I'm sorry, I never meant to let you down,"

Bubbles was crying now and Buttercup had a mixed emotion of sadness and anger.

"So you guys are pregnant and it's the Rowdyruff boys who are the fathers of these children," said the professor.

"I guess so," said Blossom.

The professor slouched in his chair and looked at the girls. "Tomorrow, you guys need to go to the doctor and decide what you're going to do from there."

The girls left the lab and each retreated to Blossom's room to talk in private.

"Pregnant? How can it be?"

"Well we did sleep with the Rowdyruffs without using a condom," said Blossom. She felt guilty about dragging her sisters into the path they are in now, "It's my fault guys, I should have never suggested that."

"What should we do now?" asked Bubbles.

"I think I'm getting an abortion," said Blossom. She was accepted into Harvard and she wasn't going to let a baby stand in the way of her dreams. "Or adoption."

Bubbles looked at her flat stomach. She always wanted to be a mother but she was only 17 and she couldn't even provide for herself. How was she supposed to provide for her baby? As for Buttercup, she couldn't even stand the thought of being called "mom" and she didn't have good experience with babysitting. How was she supposed to handle a baby of her own?

"Look," said Blossom, "Let's just clear our heads and I'll call to make the appointments for tomorrow. Then let's go to the mall and hang out."

"And what shop for baby clothes?" asked Buttercup sarcastically, "No thanks."

Buttercup left the room and they heard a door slam. Bubbles looked at Blossom, with a scared look in her eyes. Blossom hugged her and whispered, "we'll get through this. I promise."

With that Bubbles left the room and Blossom picked up the phone and called the doctor's office.


	2. Planning

**Heirs of the Enemy: Planning**

**This is the second chapter of my story, **_**Heirs of the Enemy. **_**I appreciate the reviews you guys had left and I hope you continue to do so. I would like at least 10 reviews per chapter otherwise, I shouldn't update.**

**Also I'd like to thank the fabulous immortal starscream for some of his ideas. Check out his PPG stories, they're fucking amazing.**

**I do not owe the Powerpuff Girls only Craig does.**

Buttercup was huddled in her room in a feeble position. Her knees concealing her stomach. This was terrible. She was only 17 years old. And she was going to be a mother. How would she survive through 9 months of pregnancy? How would she take care of the baby when it was born? Her mind went through so many questions and so many thoughts.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door.

"Go away," she yelled.

"Buttercup, it's me," said a voice that belonged to Bubbles behind the door.

She heard the door open and Bubbles stepped in.

"Buttercup," she walked over to Buttercup's bed and sat on the edge.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now," said Buttercup, not looking at Bubbles.

"I know that you're not but," began Bubbles, feeling sadly, "I know you're scared. I'm scared too and we all are."

"It wasn't even supposed to be that way," said Buttercup, "we were only supposed to defeat them and not end up pregnant!"

"I know," said Bubbles, "I wish we could have used different methods instead of sleeping with them to defeat them but we are all in this now. We have to deal with it."

"But I don't want a baby," said Buttercup, "I think I'm gonna get an abortion too."

Bubbles looked at her sister with a sad face, "Well, that's your decision and I can't make you do anything. But we all need to support and rely on each other now more than ever."

"Okay," said Buttercup, who turned to face Bubbles, "Well, what do you plan to do?"

"I think I'm gonna keep it," said Bubbles, "I mean, I don't think I could go through killing my child before it even took its first breath. I don't want to give up my child either."

"Whatever," sighed Buttercup, "but yea, I'll help you and Blossom out, on whatever you guys decide to do."

"Well," said Bubbles as she got up from the bed, "do you want to go to the mall later?"

"Nah," said Buttercup, "the pregnancy news was a moodkiller for me. Besides it looks like it's going to rain." She nodded towards the window, and the sky was filled with dark clouds.

"But we should buy gifts for Robin's graduation party," said Bubbles.

"Oh, shit," said Buttercup, who had forgotten about Robin's party, "I don't think I'm going."

"Well, me and Blossom might go," said Bubbles, as she walked toward the door, "think about it, and if anything, I'm here to help."

Buttercup nodded and Bubbles closed the door.

Meanwhile…

On the border of Citysville and Townsville, Him was walking down the empty streets to find the remains of the Rowdyruff Boys. He was having ill luck, since he could not find their remains so far. He kept looking and he checked many buildings, and streets. It was the middle of nowhere, so what could he expect.

"Where are they? Where are their remains?!" Him was losing it. He was sure he was at the correct location since that's when he last saw them. They had to be around there somewhere.

Then as he was walking, he found a snail on the ground. It looked bigger and Him picked it up. He wondered if they were more snails and as he kept walking, he spotted another one. He smiled since he couldn't be far from the remains. He was standing in an alleyway and he saw ripped clothing at the entrance. He picked it up and examined it. It belonged to Brick. He walked into the alleyway and he saw some snails, snips and pitbull dog tails. He found it.

"At last," He swiped a hand across and smoke followed. The remains were no longer in sight and Him disappeared in thin air.

Back in his dimension, Him set the remains on a counter next to a large cauldron that he had prepared prior to coming to Earth.

"Finally," said Him, "I will revive those sons of bitches and the Powerpuffs will be destroyed. But first I need Chemical X since my magic could not prevent them from exploding. Where could I get it? Mojo's locked up and the only other person I know that has Chemical X is none other than the….professor."

He grabbed the remote control and changed the channel as to see if the girls were at their home. He saw that the girls were heading out. He turned the volume up and heard the girls say, "Well be home at 8!" yelled Blossom.

"Alright girls, have fun!" said the professor. The door closed.

And he saw that the professor went downstairs to his lab. Then he spotted a bottle that said Chemical X behind the professor's head. Him smirked and began planning for a trip to the girls' house tonight.

Later that night, Him was making his way over to the professor's lab. He took a double-take to ensure no one followed Him nor saw him. With a wave of his claw, the demon lobster stepped inside the house. It was quiet and by the sound of it, the girls were sound asleep. He crept through the shadows, ensuring that he didn't make a sound. He reached the basement door, which had a sign that said "DO NOT ENTER." This had to be the professor's lab. Him turned the door knob and walked downstairs silently yet quickly. He was surrounded by nothing but flasks and he saw a computer scanner in the center of the lab. He looked around searching for the bottle labeled Chemical X. He looked through many shelves and didn't see it. He then looked up at a bottle that sat on top of the storage. Without further ado, Him reached up and took it.

"Finally," he breathed, "soon my plan will fall into place."

With that, he took up the stairs and silently closed the door behind Him. Just as he was about to walk out of the door, he sensed something funny. He sensed an aura, as if it was calling Him. It seemed to be coming from upstairs. For some odd reason, he couldn't ignore it and so He silently crept upstairs until he reached Blossom's room. He opened the door silently and saw her asleep. The aura seemed to be coming from Blossom's body. He walked up to her, and with a wave of a claw, he got the answer.

"Oh my," he whispered, "H-How can it be?"

Blossom was pregnant and it was Brick's. Two months along. He also sensed the aura of the two other babies in the next room, which had to be Bubbles and Buttercup. Blossom turned her body over and Him saw the baby bump that was forming in her abdomen. She did not wake up.

"This baby is going to be evil," thought Him, "This is perfect. I will kidnap and train these kids. Once the Rowdyruffs wake up, they're in for a surprise." He grinned and he waved his claw over Blossom's stomach. He performed a protection spell which nothing can harm the baby. He then went over to Buttercups and Bubbles' rooms and did the same thing. When he was done, Him disappeared and went back into his dimension.

"This is perfect," said Him, as he walked to the cauldron with the chemical X, "With those babies's powers and the Rowdyruffs, no one's going to stop me now!"

He let out a mad cackle that echoed throughout his dimension and he poured Chemical X on the cauldron. The ingredients melted, which turned into a green liquid and began boiling violently. He took a step back and then there was an explosion.

Suddenly, three naked teenage boys were laying on the ground. A blonde, a red-haired and a spiky black haired boy. Him smiled and walked over to them.

"W-where am I?" groaned Butch. He looked down and saw that he had no clothes on.

"Dude, where are we?" asked Brick. He looked and also saw that he and his brothers had no clothes on, "and why are we naked?!"

Him swished his claw and the boys had clothes on.

"W-what happened?" asked Boomer.

"Boys," announced Him, "do you remember what happened before you exploded?"

Boomer and Butch shook their heads.

"The last thing we remember before we blacked out was," said Brick, "having sex."

"And do you know who you had sex with?" asked Him.

"It was the Powerpuffs!" said Butch, "They seduced us and then we exploded."

"Oh," said Him sarcastically, "so allowed yourselves to be used by the Powerpuffs and then you guys exploded. HOW COULD YOU GUYS BE WEAK AND STUPID!"

"We couldn't help it," Brick retorted, "my body got weak and I gave in. We all did."

"Yea," said Butch, looking at Him "Just cuz you never got laid, doesn't mean you can blame us!"

Him was really ticked off. He wanted to tear their heads off when Butch said that to Him but he forced himself to stay calm, "anyways, I brought you boys back because you are going to finish a mission for me. But first I should inform you that the Powerpuff Girls are pregnant."

Boomer let out a laugh. Brick and Butch gave him the 'shut up or else look' and then Boomer silenced.

"Pregnant?" said Boomer, "And why should we care?"

Brick smirked and said, "Well since they're pregnant, then they're weak. We can destroy them now!"

"No, no boys," smiled Him, "You're not going to kill them now. Those babies are very special and they have powers that will be very helpful to us."

"How?" asked Butch.

"Before I brought you back, I snuck to their house to retrieve some Chemical X, which won't kill you for sure, and that's when I found out. Their aura is so powerful, I've never seen anything like it," said Him, "We've got seven more months until those babies are born. And when they're born, you'll take those babies and bring them to me. Then you will proceed and kill the girls once and for all."

"Then what are we supposed to do for seven months until they can fight again?" asked Boomer.

"Well, I suggest that you guys chill and law low for a while," said Him, "You guys can I don't know, do what normally boys your age does."

The boys were angry. They were expecting action and finally take out the Powerpuffs. But because of Him's orders, they are forced to lay low and strike until after the babies are born.

"Fine," said Brick.

"Let's get something to eat I'm hungry," said Butch.

With that, Him opened up a portal that allowed the boys escape to the real world. They landed on a street and across from them was a late night diner. The boys proceeded and stepped inside.

Him sat on his couch, after sending the Rowdyruff Boys to the real world. He did mention to them that the girls' were pregnant, but he didn't tell them that they were the fathers of their children. He couldn't imagine the chaos of the boys if they'd found out that they were the ones who knocked the girls up and they would try to kill the babies. Those babies were very special and for now, they were the only thing that really mattered to Him.


	3. Decisions

**Chapter 3: Decisions made**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe PPG's or RRB's only the storyline. **

**Note: Thank you guys for reviewing my last chapter. I hope you guys will like this one and tell me what you think. If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter, I'd love to hear it. Anyways on with the story.**

Chapter 3

The next morning Blossom awoke with a jolt. She had an awful dream. She was standing in a pillar and ahead of her was a red-headed child. He turned and Blossom thought he was the most beautiful child she had ever seen. He had blood red eyes however he had blood smeared all over his body. Blossom looked over and saw that the person he was drinking the blood from was…her. The child walked to Blossom and said, "Hi Mommy," Then she woke up. It felt as if someone was suffocating her when in fact she was in her room. She looked around her room then she rushed the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. Something was off. She could feel it. She placed a hand on her stomach and thought, it must have to do with the baby.

Bubbles and Buttercup were still sleeping and the professor was already awake. She brushed her teeth and then she went downstairs.

She turned on the TV and tuned to watch CNN. Basically, the news covered a debate between politicians about domestic affairs and they talked about whether this brand new drug was safe. Then Bubbles came downstairs and yawned.

"Morning, Blossom," said Bubbles.

"Hey, how are you?" replied Blossom.

"Nauseous," said Bubbles, "my stomach hurts,"

"It'll settle don't worry," she managed to give a small smile, "where's Buttercup?"

"She's still sleeping," said Bubbles, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," said Blossom as Bubbles took a seat next to her, "I have a wrong feeling about this baby. I can't explain it, but there's something really off."

"What do you mean?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know, I think—" Blossom shook her head, "Never mind."

"Blossom, please tell me," pleaded Bubbles.

Blossom went on to explain her dream and expressed her fears of that dream becoming a reality. Bubbles urged her to take a deep breath.

"Blossom," said Bubbles, "it's only a baby. It is a harmless being."

"Uh," said Blossom, "I have superpowers and so does the father. So this kid will have superpowers too or did you forget? There's no telling what will become of this baby."

"But—" said Bubbles, "I'm sure he or she is not trying to harm you or anything."

"I made up my mind about something though," said Blossom, "I'm getting an abortion. I have my whole life ahead of me and I'm not gonna let this mistake get in my way."

"It's not a mistake," said Bubbles. She felt horrible of the way her sister was speaking about her niece/nephew. "It's your baby. He or she needs you just like my baby needs me. You're letting your ego get the best of you."

"Bubbles," said Blossom shaking her head, "I know we might be on the same boat, but you will never understand."

"Blossom—"

"Hey, what's all the commotion?" said a voice from upstairs. Buttercup stood above the stairs and she did not look happy.

"You two bitches woke me up!" she yelled, "and my head's pounding!"

"Okay, calm down," said Bubbles.

"What were y'all babbling about anyway?" asked Buttercup as she walked down the stairs.

"I had a weird dream yesterday," said Blossom, "It's probably the hormones,"

"Oh," said Buttercup, "I'm heading to the abortion clinic in the afternoon."

Blossom's face lightened, "Where?"

"It downtown Townsville," said Buttercup. She had a look of worry and hope on her face.

"Can I come with you? If you don't mind?" asked Blossom. Bubbles had a sad look on her face.

"Why?"

"Because I also want to get an abortion," said Blossom, "duh."

Buttercup shrugged her shoulders, which indicated that she didn't care if she tagged along.

"My appointment's at 11," said Buttercup, "We'll head out soon. And Bubbles are you coming along?"

Bubbles shook her head. She had a sad look on her face.

_I hope they realize they're making a mistake, _thought Bubbles. She placed a hand on her stomach, _It'll be ok baby. Mommy will do all she can to protect you. While your aunts don't want your cousins, I'll always love you._

"Well," said Buttercup, "I'm hungry," She walked up to the fridge and opened it. She took out an ice cream container and a jar of pickles.

At Townsville Stadium, the crowd roared with excitement as the main player swung his bat and he ran towards the first base. The Townsville Peacocks were playing against the New York Yankees and it was the biggest game of the season. The Rowdyruff Boys were seated far on the top bleachers among the screaming fans. While they watched the game, Butch had something else in mind.

"Don't you think it's weird?" asked Butch.

"What's weird?" said Brick as he popped a peanut into his mouth.

"That Him is interested in those babies…Is there something that he isn't telling us," asked Butch.

"What do you think? He told us everything we need to know so far, I don't see what he should be hiding," replied Brick. The crowd got to their feet as they did a wave, except for the boys

"This is stupid," said Butch, "since those Powersluts are pregnant, we should strike them since their weak, now."

"They're two months pregnant, so there's a good chance they could defeat us and man," Brick snickered, "I feel bad for those suckers who knocked them up."

Butch snickered, "Yea," He took a sip from his coke and gazed his eyes on the field. "Dude, I want a real drink,"

Boomer was watching the game intently, and he was starting to get annoyed by Butch and Brick's conversation. The next player swung the bat and managed to make a home run. The crowd got up to their feet to another wave.

"You know what?" said Brick, "let's go to the pub."

Brick and Butch got up and headed to leave however Boomer didn't notice.

"Boomer," said Butch, "B-man? We're leaving."

"But it's just getting good," complained Boomer.

"Aw come one," said Butch, grabbing Boomers shirt dragging him to the exit.

Later that afternoon, Blossom and Buttercup flew to downtown Townsville and landed in front of the abortion clinic. The girls walk inside and go up to the receptionist desk.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, my sister and I need an abortion please," replied Blossom. The receptionist looked at them sadly then handed them the paper work.

As Buttercup filled out the paperwork, Blossom looked around and saw all the women holding their children and a little girl no more than five came over to her. "Lady can you helps me finds my mommy?" she asked.

"Yeah, what does she look like?" asked Blossom.

"AMY!" a lady screamed running over.

"MOMMY!" the little girl cried while she jumped in the arms of her mother.

"Blossom Utonium" The nurse called so she got up and followed the nurse. As soon as she got to the doctor's office, she found herself unable to go through it.

"I can't do it," she whispered as the doctor came in.

"Okay let's get this done shall we?" the doctor asked.

"I am sorry I have to go." She replied and dashed out of the clinic. Buttercup looked up and followed her in pursuit.

"Blossom," yelled Buttercup,

Blossom turned.

"What's wrong?" asked Buttercup.

"I can't do it, I already love the baby Buttercup…I can't kill him, no matter how evil she or he might be" she said through tears. Buttercup pulled her into a hug, "It's okay, Blossom." She said as Blossom sobbed into her shoulder, "you don't have to do it."

"What about you?" sniffed Blossom, "what are you going to do?"

Buttercup frowned. As far as she was concerned, her sisters were keeping their babies. Buttercup on the other hand, felt that it was morally wrong to kill a child just because he or she was unplanned. After all killing was against her moral codes. Could she do it?

"You know what," said Buttercup, "let's go home. Let's go home and take our minds off of it."

"But what about you? Aren't you gonna do the abortion?" asked Blossom.

Buttercup shook her head, "I'll come back another day. Come on, let's go."

Blossom took Buttercup's hand and together they flew towards back home.


	4. Blaise, Brett and Barbi are born

Chapter 4: Blaise, Brett and Barbi are born

Six and a half months have passed by and episodes of crabbiness, weird cravings and unexplained fits of rage occurred. The girls were now huge, sore and uncomfortable. The girls' were able to fight until their fourth month and they have informed the mayor that they were pregnant and they needed to stop fighting until the babies were born. The mayor was delighted but sad at the same time that they would no longer be able to fight. They assured him that everything should be fine and that the police would be able to take care of it.

The professor had decided to clean out and paint the girls' old room to make a nursery for the babies. It took a lot of work with the help of the girls but they managed. He was so excited for them however he was keeping something else from the girls.

"This is gonna be great," said the professor to himself, "I've already purchased the three cribs, diaper changing stations, and toys from Babies R Us. They're gonna love the shower I'm gonna throw for them!"

"Professor!" yelled Bubbles, from upstairs. Buttercup was watching television with Blossom, who was starting to fall asleep.

"Yes Bubbles," said the professor rushing,

"Can I have some more lemonade, please!" asked Bubbles.

"Oh, sure," said the professor as he went into the kitchen and poured Bubbles some lemonade.

"Professor," yelled Buttercup, "Can I have a glass of milk and pickles!"

The professor opened the refrigerator, grabbed the milk carton as well as the jar of pickles. He poured the milk onto a glass and placed it on a tray. He put a glass of water on the trey along with the pink lemonade and headed to the living room.

"Professor!" shouted Blossom…The professor handed her the glass of water. Then he gave Buttercup her milk and pickles and Bubbles her lemonade.

"Thank you," said Blossom as she rubbed her stomach, "could you please fluff my pillow my back aches."

"Uh…sure," said the professor as he took the pillow from behind Blossom and fluffled it. He then placed it behind Blossom's back and adjusted it.

"Uh," groaned Buttercup. She felt a jolt in her stomach.

"What's wrong?" asked the professor.

"The baby's kicking," said Buttercup. The professor placed a hand on her belly and Buttercup guided his hand to the spot where the kicking occurred.

"Oh my," said the professor, "Looks like your babies excited."

"I just want this baby out already," said Buttercup, "I'm tired of being pregnant."

"It'll happen soon don't worry," said Bubbles as she rubbed her stomach.

Handling three pregnant girls were a handful. Suddenly the phone and the professor rushed to answer it,

"Hello?"

"Hey professor. Are the girls ready?" said a female voice

"Um not yet. " he walked towards the pantry and spoke quietly, "Is everything ready."

"Yes, of course, we're at my house waiting for them,"

"Ok ok, I'll get them there in a couple of minutes," said the professor and hung up.

Blossom was tired and Buttercup was slouching. Bubbles had earphones on her belly, playing classical music.

"Why d'you even do that? This baby probably can't even hear what it's playing," said Buttercup,

"Actually, babies can develop intellectually in the womb by being exposed to soft music and talking to them. By the looks of it, the baby loves my voice," said Bubbles.

"Girls, I hate to interrupt but we need to head over down to the store," said the professor.

"Why what for?" asked Blossom.

"Well I'm gonna buy something for this lady that I've been wanting to ask out," said the professor, "but, I need girl's help when buying something for a female."

"Oh," said Bubbles, "that's wonderful professor."

"Who's this lady and how come we've never met her?" asked Blossom.

"Well, you guys will get to meet her if she becomes my girlfriend," said the professor, "and I'd like to head out before the store closes."

"Okay, I'll go," said Blossom as she tried to get up. The professor aided her as she tried to stand up straight.

"Me as well," said Bubbles as the professor helped her up.

"Buttercup?" asked the professor.

"Sure, but don't take long," she already stood up and they headed out to the car.

Robin hung up the phone. Mike and Jenny approached her and asked.

"Is he coming?"

"He said he was," said Robin, "I just gave him a call and he didn't answer. I wonder if he's on his way. "

As the professor approached a street, he saw many cars in front of a house. He was excited and couldn't wait until he pulled up.

"Dad," said Blossom, "why are we at Robin's?"

"Oh," said, "we need to talk to her."

"About what?" snapped Buttercup.

"Professor what's going on?" asked Bubbles.

"You'll see once we get inside," said the professor. "Now come on."

The girls got out of the car and from the inside, Alex whispered to Robin.

"They're here!"

"Okay, everyone hide," and everyone at the party hid from their view.

The professor opened the door and the girls couldn't believe what they saw. There were pink and blue balloons everywhere and a huge amount of presents on the chairs and floor.

"Surprise!" the household shouted with joy.

"Wha... What is all this?" Blossom choked.

"The professor and I planned this whole thing. It's a surprise baby shower for you guys! As I will reiterate again, SURPRISE!" said Robin. The girls were overcome with joy. Bubbles let out tears of joy and Buttercup was trying hard to let her hormones take her over. They rushed to Robin and gave her a hug.

The party was going smooth. The food was good and soon it was time to open the presents. The girls got mostly baby clothes, toys, baby bottles and things needed to care for their babies. The biggest surprise came from the professor, who ordered three cribs, diaper changing stations, and stuffed animals. Blossom and Bubbles were overjoyed at this and they rushed to the professor and hugged him.

"We love you," said Buttercup

"You're the best dad a girl could ever want," said Blossom

The professor chuckled, "Well, I'm very glad I have daughters like you. And I can't wait for my grandchildren to come into this world so I can play with them and teach them stuff. I'm gonna be the luckiest grandpa ever."

The girls hugged him then they released him. The party went on for about three hours until it was 11 pm. By this time, the girls were really tired and they needed an extra car to carry all of their presents back home. They hugged Robin goodbye and headed out.

Later that night, Buttercup was laying in her bed, feeling slightly uncomfortable. The pain had a strong grip on her but she thought it would subside and she tried to fall asleep. Suddenly, the pain returned and this time it was intense. She felt a wetness soaking in the bed and she was pretty sure that she didn't urinate.

"Oh, shit," Buttercup got up and screamed. "Ahh…"

She got up and managed to open the door, but not before letting out a loud scream that shook the house, "AHH!"

She was breathing hard and suddenly, Blossom opened her door and saw Buttercup on the floor holding her stomach,

"Oh my god," said Blossom walking to her, "are you okay?"

"I think…" she panted, "I think…the baby's coming!"

"Are you sure?" asked Blossom, "It's kind of early,"

"Bloss the back of my legs are soaking wet, as are my feet and I'm pretty sure I didn't just piss myself," screamed Buttercup as a contraction took a hold of her.

"Oh god," said Blossom as she helped Buttercup to her feet, "We need to wake the professor,"

She and Buttercup made it to the professor's room and knocked on the door madly.

The professor, who was in his pajamas asked yawningly, "W-what's going on?"

"Professor, I think Buttercup's going into labor," said Blossom, "Her water broke."

"AHH…" screamed Buttercup and she breathed hard.

"Oh ok," said the professor as he quickly dressed, "Blossom, wake up your sister. We're going to the hospital!"

He came to Buttercup's side and aided her until they reached the car. Blossom and Bubbles, followed their dad and sister and they headed out to the hospital. . As they sped down the highway, the only thoughts going through my mind was childbirth and praying that they didn't get a ticket, due to professor's horrid driving.

"Ahh!" Buttercup groaned, grabbing the professor's hand and squeezing as she felt another contraction.

"I'm gonna call the doctor," said Bubbles and dialed the doctor's number, "Hello? Is this Dr. Greene? This is Bubbles Utonium and we're…"

Buttercup moaned in pain and squeezed his the professor's hand harder. "B-Buttercup. Please calm down, you're hurting my hand."

"That's no comparison to the pain I'm feeling," she growled at him.

He whimpered as he tried to keep his eyes on the road.

"Yea, that was her….yes…no, not yet…...um, I'll ask," said Bubbles talking to the doctor, "B-Cup, the doctor wants to know how far apart your contractions are."

"I don't know!" Buttercup screamed at her in disbelief. "I'm too busy feeling the pain not counting how often I feel it!"

She returned to the doctor "Um, not sure…..yea, okay we'll meet you there." She hung up the phone and stuffed it back in his pocket.

Blossom winced and leaned into the front seat. "Professor, how much longer till we're there?"

The car took on a sudden jerk as the professor came around a curve and the pulled into a parking lot, stopping short in front of a building and I read the huge sign across saying emergency room. "Okay, we're there!" the professor exclaimed, hopping out of the car and coming around to open the door on Buttercup's side.

The professor helped Buttercup out when she noticed Bubbles run off into the hospital. "Where is she going?"

The professor glanced back. "I don't know, but let's get you in there."

Bubbles came back out with a wheelchair and Buttercup sat down on it. The professor pushed her and two automatic doors slid open. The nurse came out and had the professor sign a bunch of paper before bringing Buttercup into a room. She was changed into a gown and she was lying in bed, screaming and cursing.

"Ahh," screamed Buttercup, "Give me some drugs or something!"

"Relax Buttercup," said Bubbles while she stroked her hair. By now, Buttercup was sweating and breathing hard.

"I can't take this!"

There was a knock on the door. A woman with long red hair and lab coat stood in front of the door. Dr. Greene walked in the room and the professor sighed, relieved. He came over to my side and held her hand as she looked down at her clipboard and then back at us. "So, Buttercup, this is finally it huh? Are you ready to bring your baby into the world?"

She shook her head no and the doctor smiled. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. But luckily enough, you won't have to start just yet. You're only 6 centimeters dilated, but it shouldn't take long for you to reach 10. I'd give it about another hour or maybe 90 minutes and we should be on our way. I'm going to go check on some stuff; I'll be back in about 30 minutes to check on you."

"Aw shit!" said Buttercup as she laid her head down.

Blossom began to groan. The professor turned his head, "Are you okay? Blossom?"

"I'm fine, agh!" she responded.

"Blossom! Nurse!" the professor yelled.

A nurse walked into the room, "Is everything okay?"

"It's my daughter, she's in labor," the professor informed her.

"Okay," said the nurse, "Ok, I'll get her in a room and into a gown."

"Ahh!" screamed Blossom as the nurse walked with her out of the room.

Bubbles walked over to Buttercup's bed and the professor sat in the chair intently. Never in his life had the professor had been more nervous. Two of his daughters were now in labor and he hoped everything will be okay.

The next hour went by and sooner than later Bubbles also went into labor. Dr. Greene came in to check on each of the girls and the professor checked and stayed with the girls one by one. Buttercup was 8 centimeters dilated. It calmed her and the professor knowing she didn't have much longer to wait this out and deal with the contractions.

It was now Bubbles turn to be visited by the professor. She was munching on ice chips as she was flipping through channels on the tv with the hospital remote.

"Hey, Bubbs," said the professor, "how are you doing?"

"I'm just hanging in there," said Bubbles, "How are Blossom and Buttercup doing?"

"They're doing fine," said the professor, "Buttercup's almost getting ready to deliver."

"Oh," moaned Bubbles and the monitor began to beep

The doctor walked in, and she walked over to Bubbles's bed.

"Bubbles," she read the lines of the sonogram, "uh oh."

"What's going on?" breathed Bubbles.

"Your contractions are too close together and the baby is not handling it as well," said Dr. Greene, "the baby's heart rate has dropped."

The professor asked worryingly, "Will the baby be okay?"

"Well we're gonna watch the baby's heartrate and if it doesn't go back up in a couple of minutes I'd like to do a C-section and get the baby out."

"Okay," breathed Bubbles.

"Professor, could I see you outside for a minute?" asked Dr. Greene

"Yes," said the professor and he followed her out to the hallway.

"Now professor," said Dr. Greene, "I'm concerned that Bubbles is going to be delivered in the next few minutes, and obviously I can't be in three places at once."

"Right," said the professor.

"Everything's going beautifully with Blossom and Buttercup, their labors are progressing really well, now I'd like to turn them over to the chief resident," said Dr. Greene, "I have complete confidence in them but I feel that it's more important that I stay with Bubbles. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine," the professor nodded, "If the baby heart rate doesn't go up then—"

"Once we're in the operating room, I can have the baby out in sixty seconds if I have to," said Dr. Greene,

"Okay," said the professor, who was worried yet relieved at the same time.

"We're still okay," said Dr. Greene, then she proceeded back to Bubbles room.

"We're in labor in rooms 4 & 6," he heard her say to the nurse, "alright,"

The professor sat there in the lobby, nervous that his three daughters were in the delivery rooms. What if something happens to the babies? What if something happened to the girls? He wished the clock would go faster and somebody would give him the news that he needed to know.

A couple minutes passed and still no news. He began to worry. Suddenly on of the doors opened and Dr. Greene came out with a pink bundle in her arms.

"Professor," said Dr. Greene. The professor turned and saw her holding the baby "I have someone that I'd like you to meet." He smiled. She gently placed the baby in his arms. The baby had a patch of blond hair and crystal blue eyes. The baby gazed up and smiled at the professor.

"It's a girl," she said,

"How's Bubbles," asked the professor,

"She's well, she did beautifully," said Dr. Greene

The professor looked down at the baby in his arms. She yawned.

"She's beautiful," said the professor. He was still anxious to hear about his other two daughters though.

"She's perfect," the doctor smiled. She took the baby from his arms and headed back to the delivery room.

A few minutes went by and then a nurse came out of the next delivery room. She smiled.

The professor smiled, "How's Buttercup?"

"She's doing great," said the nurse, "She's in recovery. Would you like to see your grandson?"

"It's a boy?" said the professor.

"Yes, it's a boy," said the nurse.

"Yes, but I'm waiting to hear from my other daughter, Blossom,"

"That's fine, I'll bring him out," the nurse.

A few minutes later, the nurse returned with a blue bundle in her arms and placed him on the professor's arms. The baby was beautiful. He had forest green eyes and black hair. He mewed in the professor's arms.

"Hello, little guy," said the professor as he let the baby tug his finger, "I'm your grandpa."

The nurse smiled and she took the baby from his arms. She turned around but not before he tells the nurse,

"Would you please tell Buttercup that she has a niece? That's it's Bubbles's baby?"

"I will," said the nurse, smiling, "Congratulations."

"And thank you," said the professor.

"My pleasure," said the nurse and she went back into the delivery room to check on Buttercup.

As he waited to hear on Blossom, a doctor came out with another blue bundle in his arms.

"It's a boy," said the doctor, "Blossom's doing fine,"

The professor relieved a sigh. The doctor showed him the baby and saw that the baby resembled Brick. Ruby red eyes and red hair. The professor held the baby and whispered,

"Hi, I'm your grandpa,"

The baby cooed in his arms and smiled at him. Then after a minute the doctor took the baby from his arms and headed back to the delivery room with Blossom.

He was so glad and relieved that his daughters and grandchildren were safe and sound. Despite being awake all night, he couldn't wait until he could see his girls again. For tonight, all was well.


	5. Everything is perfect or is it?

**Hey guys, it's me. I want to thank you guys for reviewing my chapters, you guys are awesome. I'm going to try to write and update daily and if I don't do that, then don't freak out. I will not abandon this story I promise.**

**Anyways, I do not owe the Powerpuffs nor associated with any of its affiliates.**

**Enjoy the story and please leave reviews :)**

* * *

In downtown Townsville….

"Boo-yah," shouted Brick as he had hit the bullseye with his dart, "So, y'all owe me,"

The boys were at The Pig's Head, a local pub shooting darts and they made a bet the pubsmen that if he hit the bullseye, that they would give him $100. The men grunted as the grudgingly, took out their Benjamins and handed them to Brick.

"Another lucky night!" said Brick as he stuffed the bills into his pocket.

Butch took a shot of whiskey to the head while Boomer was playing pool with other pubsmen.

"Dude," said Butch, who was tipsy "I don't want to go back to Him!"

Brick clapped a hand over his mouth, "Not here, moron" he gritted through his teeth.

The girl behind the counter has been eyeing Butch since he got here. She thought he was cute and kept pouring shots whenever he demanded. Butch couldn't take his eyes off of her either.

She was, in a word beautiful. She was African American, her long brown hair fell down her back and it looked so soft he wanted to touch it. He could tell even from where he was standing that her eyes were a deep, warm brown and her lips were full. Her upper lip actually seemed a little too full compared to her lower lip, which made her mouth seem incredibly kissable.

When he dragged his eyes away from her face, he immediately noticed that her body was just as lovely and captivating. Her shirt shaped her upper body perfectly, revealing the shape of her breasts, which seemed just the right size. Not too big nor too small. For a moment Butch found himself wondering how well they would fit in his hands.

Her jeans also seemed to fit her exceptionally well. Her small ass looked incredibly perky, and the way her hips swayed from side to side had him completely mesmerized. He had to meet that girl and the way to do it was to move closer to her.

She approached him as he sat down on a bar stool. Yes, she was definitely beautiful.

"Hey! Would you like another drink?" She asked.

Butch turned to face her, "Yes, I certainly would."

"Okay," she said as she took his glass and poured him some fire whisky. She noticed that his two other brothers were roaring with laughter and being the center of attention amongst the crowd.

"Are those your brothers?" she asked him.

"Yea," replied Butch, "They're always being idiotic."

"Wow, you're so lucky," said the bartender, "I wish I had siblings."

"You don't have any?" Butch asked.

"Me? No, I'm an only child," she said,

"So what's a fine young woman like you working here?" asked Butch.

She blushed. Although he might be tipsy, she was still flattered by the compliment.

"Ah, well, I'm working my way, through nursing school," she said, "When I got here, I just fell in love with the place and I wanted to work her." Butch simply nodded. He understood her perfectly.

"You want to be a nurse?" asked Butch. She nodded.

"I don't think I've introduced myself properly," said Butch as he took out his hand, "My name's Butch."

"Selena," she said as she shook his hand. As the night went on, Selena found herself coming back to talk to Butch every time she had a few free minutes. He was easy to talk to and she had immediately felt a close connection to him. The fact he was an extremely handsome man didn't hurt either.

That was probably why she found herself leaning over the counter when she was talking to him, giving him an eyeful of her cleavage. There was no harm in a little seduction and a little flirting, was there? They could have some fun together. Plus, he was definitely flirting with her as well.

"Do you know someplace close where I can spend the night, Bella? A motel or something like that?" asked Butch.

She nodded. She did, but she also happened to know another place he could spend the night.

"You know, if you want you can stay with me tonight. I have enough space for you. You'll just have to wait until I close the bar." Butch raised an eyebrow at her invitation and the tone of voice in which she had delivered it. Clearly her intentions were not completely innocent.

Selena smiled again and leaned in a little more. Butch's eyes dropped down to her breasts again and Selena decided it was time she attacked.

"Can I ask you something?"

Butch nodded while picking up his drink

"Yes, of course."

"Do you like what you see, Butch?" she asked in a sweet yet not so innocent tone. He almost choked on his drink before setting it down. She couldn't possibly mean what he thought she did. They had been flirting all night but he wasn't expecting her to be so direct.

"What?"

"You've been looking at my breasts all night. I think I have the right to ask if you like what you see." Butch shook his head, not particularly knowing if he really should answer the question since he didn't know what her reaction would be. "You can answer. I want to know."

"Okay, I'll answer, but first I want to make it clear that if I've been looking at your breasts all night, as you said, it is as much my fault as it is yours."

"Really? How's that so?"

"Well, you've been leaning over this counter all night to talk to me and, as I'm sure you know, every time you do so you provide me with a lovely view of your accentuated cleavage."

"And?"

There was no point in lying, so he told her the truth.

"And, yes, I certainly like what I see." She didn't comment, and simply raised an eyebrow, urging him to go on. "Your breasts look amazing. Perfect size. Plus, they seem to be very firm and…" He licked his lips, trailing off as Selena leaned in more, showing him even more of her lovely breasts.

"Well, if you're lucky and behave, maybe you'll get to find out if they really are as firm as you think tonight." There was no misinterpreting her words. Not after she had already invited him to stay at her house and Butch found himself smiling. He couldn't wait to find out if he was right.

She then took his hand and leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Follow me,"

She walked past the counter and opened two doors behind the bar. Butch followed her and saw her standing in front of a closet, she nodded to him, "Go in," and Butch does so.

And the moment she closed the door, she walked up to him and placed a kiss on his lips. Butch moaned as he tongue wrestled with Selena, grabbing her ass while the two made out. Only in downtown Townsville, you could find the finest things, thought Butch.

Brick walked up to Boomer, who had just took a hit on the ball. He asked, "Where's Butch?"

"I dunno, man," Boomer shrugged. He took a sip of his beer.

"I think he's with that bar maid," said Brick.

"What?"

"Yea, they were flirting but I guess they went out somewhere,"

"Oh," said Boomer, "I'm sure he'll come around, he can take care of himself."

"I'm going to take a piss," said Brick as he turned around and went to the bathroom.

After a few minutes Butch and Selena came back out to the bar. Butch was fixing his pants and Selena was making sure her hair and clothes looked neat. Selena returned the bar pouring drinks and Butch went up to his brothers.

"Hey man," said Butch.

"What's up?" said Boomer as he took a sip of his beer.

"So, what were you and that barmaid doing?" asked Brick which made Butch blush.

"Oh, uh," stammered Butch, "we were just hanging out."

"Uh huh," smiled Boomer, who was now drunk. "Yeah right," he snickered.

"What?" asked Butch, "what's so damn funny?"

"Nothing," Boomer replied. He clutched onto his pool stick and asked, "Let's finish this game,"

Just as they were about to head out to the table, Brick's cell phone rang. It was Him. Brick answered it,

"Hello?"

"Brick," hissed Him, "Where are you guys?"

"We're at the—I don't know," he was drunk out of his mind.

"Listen," began Him, "I need you and your brothers to meet me behind the alleyway of the Pig's Head. I have important things to discuss with you guys."

"Alright,"

"Who was that?" asked Butch as he clutched onto his pool stick.

"It's the boss, we've got to head out," said Brick and he picked up a shot and drank it.

"What? What does he want?" asked Boomer.

"I dunno," said Brick "But we need to go."

Brick and Boomer headed out the door however, Butch approached Selena and gave her a card.

"That's my number," he said, "call me when you want to hang out again."

"I will," she smiled and tucked the car inside her bra.

Butch headed out with his brothers and they took a turn down the alleyway, where he was. He wore a dark cape over his head. Once the boys were present, Him swished his claw and they all vanished out of thin air and back into Him's dimension.

The next morning, the professor stayed in each of the girls's room and taking turns visiting them and their children. Blossom held her baby boy in her arms, and she smiled.

"So, what did Bubbles and Buttercup name their kids?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," said the professor. "What have you decided to name him?"

"I've decided to name him, Brett," said Blossom. "Brett Anthony Utonium."

"That's a wonderful name," said the professor.

"Wanna hold him?" asked Blossom smiling.

"Yes, " he said as he extended his arms and Brett was placed in his hold. He rocked the baby gently and the baby smiled and cooed.

The door suddenly opened and Buttercup and Bubbles stepped inside.

"Buttercup, Bubbles…" Blossom beamed, "I'm glad you guys made it."

"Yea, well we wanted to see how you were doing and to see our new nephew," said Buttercup.

"Where are your babies?" asked Blossom concerned.

"Our babies are in the nursery," said Bubbles. She looked at the professor holding Brett. "This is your baby?"

Blossom nodded. Buttercup and Bubbles went up to the professor as he held Brett.

"Oh, he's so cute," squealed Bubbles. Brett's ruby eyes gazed at Bubbles and he smiled.

"Can I hold him?" asked Bubbles to the professor. The professor nodded and handed Brett over to Bubbles.

"Oh wow," whispered Bubbles. The baby cooed. "He looks just like his dad."

"Yea…So," said Blossom, "What did you guys name your babies?"

"I named her Barbara," said Bubbles, "Barbara Cassandra Utonium, but I call her Barbi for short."

"That's a cute name," said Blossom.

"I named mine Blaise," said Buttercup. "Blaise Scott Utonium. It's a proud name to have."

"I can't wait to see them," said Blossom.

The nurse walked in with a clipboard and said, "Professor, I can't find Bubbles and Butter—oh there they are."

"What is it?" asked Bubbles.

"I came to inform you that it's breast feeding time," she said, "Your babies are crying since they're hungry. "

"Ok, we'll be there," said Bubbles. She placed Brett back in Blossom's arms and headed out to the nursery with Buttercup to feed their babies. Once the babies were fed, they went into Blossom's room.

Blossom was overjoyed once she saw her sisters' babies for the first time. A blonde haired baby rested in Bubbles's arms and a black haired baby rested in Buttercup's. They were adorable.

"Blossom," said Buttercup as she went over to her side, "meet Blaise. Blaise, this is your aunt Blossom."

Baby Blaise cooed and smiled. Blossom looked in awe. "Can I hold him?" she asked. Buttercup placed Blaise in Blossom's arms. Bubbles approached Blossom with Barbi in her arms.

"Awe," said Blossom as she looked into Barbi's crystal blue eyes, "She looks just like you Bubbles."

"Doesn't she," Bubbles placed Barbi in Blossom's other arm. She held her niece and nephew in her arms and thought life wasn't going to get better than this. She couldn't wait until the babies were older and that she'd take them out and do everything with the babies. She turned to Buttercup,

"Does your baby have any superpowers?"

"Yes," said Buttercup, "when I first held him, he placed a hand on my cheek and showed me probably a memory of me while he was born."

_Flashback_

"_That's it," said the doctor, "one more push!"_

"_Ahh!" screamed Buttercup, giving all of the energy she had left, and giving_ _out one last ear shattering scream and she threw her head on the pillow._ _Crying filled the room and the doctor took the baby, and cut the umbilical cord._

"_It's a boy," he announced. Buttercup just looked at the wailing baby and smiled. _

"_You're beautiful," she said to a crying Blaise._

_End Flashback_

"I guess that's how he communicates," said Blossom. Blaise placed a hand in Blossom's cheek and he saw showed her the vision that Buttercup had just described.

"Incredible," breathed Blossom.

Blaise smiled up at Blossom. Barbi was starting to fuss. The baby wanted her mother and Bubbles quickly picked her up and cradled her.

Buttercup picked Blaise out of her arms and rocked him. The next day, the professor and girls visited each other's rooms with their babies and they talked about the future with their kids. After that day, Dr. Greene has discharged the girls from the hospital and the professor had to bring go home, and bring the minivan so that the girls and their babies would fit.

The day afterwards, the professor set up the cribs and diaper changing stations around the nursery. Robin and some of their friends came over and saw the babies and each were amazed in awe. Those babies were adorable and were disappointed when they had to leave.

"Don't worry," said Bubbles as she held Barbi, "Come by tomorrow."

"I will," said Robin and she left.

Weeks had gone by and Brett, Blaise and Barbi were growing faster than normal babies. The little babies passed the crawling stage and were walking in just 2 weeks.

"Why are they growing so fast?" asked Buttercup. She watched Blaise and Brett toddling around the living room while Barbi was building tumbling blocks.

"Probably because of the superpowers," said Blossom, "I think we should go to a specialist and find out why are they growing so fast."

As Barbi placed

"Uh oh," said Bubbles.

"Uh oh," gurgled Barbi. She got up and picked up the block and placed it on top. It fell down.

"Uh oh," repeated Bubbles. She looked down and smiled to Barbi.

Bubbles was sitting on her rocking chair with Barbi in her lap. She was reading a book and the baby took delight in it.

Brett coughed and out of his mouth he breathed fire. Blossom rushed to him and made sure that he was okay.

"What was that?" asked Bubbles.

"I think he can breathe out fire," said Blossom, "my baby can breathe out fire." She was jovial at this due to the fact that Brett hadn't shown any kinds of power since his birth until that moment. Brett looked at Blossom and smiled.

"You like that don't you?" she asked him. He cooed. She placed him on the floor and watches him crawl over to Barbi.

Barbi looked at Brett and focused on the block in Brett's hand. She wanted it and so as she focused her energy on the block it started making its way out of Brett's hand and on top of the block tower.

Bubbles was amazed at this.

"Wow," she said, "This is amazing. Brett can breathe fire, Barbi can levitate objects without touching them and Blaise can show you his thoughts."

"Yea," said Blossom, "That is pretty cool."

Soon, the Powerpuffs were going to have to help their babies with their powers. Because of the babies' parentage, they saw that they had a lot to teach them and helping them control their powers.

Meanwhile

The Rowdyruffs stood before Him in the dimension. Tonight was the night they were going to bring the babies to Him.

"And remember," Him instructed, "make sure they don't see you. If they wake up and you get the chance, then kill the Powerpuffs but don't harm the babies."

And with that, they headed out to Pokey Oaks suburbs where tonight they were going to strike.


	6. Kidnapped

The Utonium household was sound asleep. Everyone was asleep except for baby Blaise. He looked around the dark room as his cousins were asleep quietly. He sensed danger nearby and he was starting to get scared. He camouflaged himself, and hoped his mother would come and get him.

The Rowdyruffs were outside of the house. They were getting ready to break in.

"Why can't Him do the job?" complained Boomer. "If he wants the babies so bad, why did he have to make us get them?"

"Shh...quiet," hissed Brick. "Okay, so you guys know what to do."

Butch and Boomer nodded. Then Brick opened the door and slid inside. They quietly went upstairs and walked past the girls' rooms. Butch opened Buttercup's door and saw that she was sound asleep. Boomer made his way over to Bubbles's bedroom and saw that she was asleep. Once the boys made sure that the girls wouldn't wake up, they made their way over to the nursery. Blaise heard footsteps and he remained in camouflage. He thought it was his mother and he came out of camouflage. He suddenly felt himself being lifted up. He then looked up and couldn't really see in the dark, but this person held him gently. He remained quiet and closed his eyes.

"Alright," said Brick as he had a sleeping Brett in his arms, "let's get out of here,"

Suddenly Blossom woke up. She ran to the nursery and she couldn't believe who she saw: The Rowdyruff Boys were holding the babies in their arms. Boomer had Barbi, Butch had Blaise and Brick had Brett.

"Hey toots," smirked Brick, "long time no see,"

"Don't even try to stop us," said Boomer as he held up a flaming hand to Barbi's face, "or else."

"Put the babies down," she pleaded. If she attacked, then the babies would get hurt so she could only plead with them.

"Sorry no can do," said Butch. "Now, we're going to leave you guys peacefully with your babies. If you try to stop us, you know what'll happen."

"No, you can't" she breathed.

"Oh but we will if you do try to stop us," said Brick. From his pocket, Brick took out a marble and threw it onto the floor. The marble began to produce smoke which burned Blossom's eyes. A few seconds later, she saw where the Rowdyruffs stood and they were gone.

Blossom burst into tears and she knocked on Buttercup's and Bubbles's door and told them whom she had witnessed and that the babies had been kidnapped.

MEANWHILE…

Him was sitting on a chair as he watched the screens go by. He watched intently as the Rowdyruffs had Blossom at bay. He was thrilled that he finally was going to have his babies and shortly, he was going to reveal the truth to the boys.

Suddenly the boys appeared with the babies in their arms. Him got up and walked over to them. Barbi looked at Him with large crystal blue eyes. Blaise was asleep and so was Brett. Baby Barbi fussed in Boomer's arms. She was hungry and tired. She started to cry.

"Aw, don't cry there," outta thin air a baby bottle with formula appeared and Him handed Boomer the bottle and he began feeding it to her.

"What should we do now?" asked Brick.

"Put them in a containment case," said Him, "I've got something else planned out for you."

The boys followed Him into another room where it was mildly dark and they were three containment cases for the babies.

"Well done, boys," said Him, "You guys can go to bed now or whatever, but put those babies in the containments I've made for them,"

The boys placed the sleeping babies in their containment case and left. As they were walking to the main room where Him was, Boomer had something on his mind. He noticed that the babies looked a lot like them and he wondered if the guys noticed it too.

Once they finished the job, the boys headed out to Applebee's. They were seated in a booth at the far end corner. They were eating appetizers and their meals, discussing football and women until Boomer brought up the ultimate topic.

"Hey," began Boomer, "is it me or do those babies look awfully similar to us."

"I've noticed it," said Brick, "The baby I took looks awfully a lot like me."

But what could it mean. Those babies were two weeks old and they had been revived in the second month of the Powerpuff's pregnancies. They boys exploded two months before that and the last thing they did with them was having sex. Then it dawned on them…

"Those are our kids, aren't they?" said Butch.

"If they're our kids," said Brick, "Then why didn't the boss tell us? Why did he keep this from us?"

"I dunno," said Boomer, "but there's something funny going on?"

"What should we do now?" said Butch.

Butch couldn't believe he was a father, nor did Brick or Boomer. It is undeniable that those babies belonged to them.

"I have a little girl," murmured Boomer.

"What do you think Him's gonna do?" asked Butch, "What if he hurts those babies, _our _babies?"

"I dunno," said Brick, "we should head back and see if they're okay and then we'll discuss what we should do from there."

With that, the boys paid the waitress and headed out to the outskirts of Townsville to reappear in Him's dimension.

Meanwhile…

Blaise was sitting in his containment case looking around the dark room. He was scanning his eyes on the dark area he was in. It scared him a little. He was sitting just below what seemed to be a source of light. he needed to find out where she was and what was going on. Blaise stood himself up and looked into the source of light. What he saw was a bunch of screens that floated by. The main person he saw was a devilish lobster and it frightened him.

He looked all around the room hoping to see his mother. That raven haired woman that he woke up to every morning. The one that cradled and took care of him. Blaise looked around but he didn't see her. He laid his hand on the glass trying to find a way out. Maybe he could look for her. But there was no way out. But Blaise would see to that. His eyes gleamed and the glass was covered in a static of green electricity. The glass slowly lifted but fell back down. The baby tried and tried again. Blaise started to get frustrated. He started to make an angry face as he glared at the glass. He stared at it harder and harder then the glass started cracking. The glass was encased in green electricity and the containment which held him and his cousins, exploded into pieces on the floor. The other two babies were not harmed, thankfully. Blaise climbed over the edge of the case and plopped on the floor. He looked around and started walking. As he proceeded, he walked into the dark narrow. He slowly crawled into the darkness where at the end he was greeted by a light. At the end of the hallway he saw a big chair. There was someone sitting in it. Maybe it was the person Blaise was looking for. He ran to the chair and looked up at the person.

"Mummy" he screamed. Instead of his mom he found himself looking at the devilish lobster he had seen on the screen. He tried to scurry away but Him picked him up. Blaise could sense his negative energy and got scared. So he went into camouflage. Him was amazed at the baby's ability. It was more than he expected. Blaise laid his eyes on the screens on the wall in front of them. There she was, the raven haired woman he was looking for. He tried to struggle out of Him's grip, but being just a baby he was too weak. He came out of her camouflage and started crying. Him knew the reason why the baby was crying. "Yes Blaise I know it hurts. But that phase of your life is over now. You'll soon forget about Buttercup." He turned Blaise's face to his. "Because myself and the Rowdyruffs are your caretakers now. Soon you'll grow into it. But now we need to get ready for your procedure."

Him rose from his seat and carried the baby into another room. Blaise was still bawling his eyes out. He wanted his mother but he was being taken further away. Him laid him down on a table. He walked over to counter and started searching for something. Suddenly Butch walked into the room and saw his son crying on the table.

"Why's he crying?" asked Butch.

"Because," said Him, "He misses his mom."

"Let me calm him down," said Butch. Him looked at Butch and gave a nod. Butch walked over to the baby and picked him up as Him left the room. Once he was gone, Butch patted gently on the baby's back and rocked him.

"It's okay," said Butch, "It's okay, daddy's here,"

Blaise sensed that man holding him was his father and he stopped crying. He still missed his mother and wanted to see her. But for now, he only had his father and cousins.

"It's okay," whispered Butch, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Blaise hiccupped from his former sobbing. He was hungry and wanted formula. Blaise looked up at Butch, who gave him a small smile. He began crying again. Butch knew why he was crying. He looked around and spotted a baby bottle in the counter. He grabbed it while he rocked Blaise in one arm and made the formula with the other. Once he finished, he fed it to Blaise. Butch spent the rest of the morning with his son, until the baby fell asleep.

Boomer was in the other room, looking for Barbi. He searched the room she was in, but he didn't find her. Brick had Brett on his lap and he entertained the baby by making oogly faces and blowing on his belly. He saw that the baby had the ability to breathe fire and Brick was amazed.

"Where is she?" asked Boomer panicking, "Where's my daughter?"

"I dunno," said Brick, "Ask the boss."

Boomer walked down the hallway and halfway he spotted her. Barbi was toddling down the hallway, searching for her mom. She spotted Boomer whom she mistakenly took for her mother. She smiled and toddled her way to Boomer. When she looked and saw Boomer, her smile faded. She saw Brett being held by a stranger and this man in front of her wasn't her mother. Boomer picked her up and saw that she was getting upset.

Boomer smiled and said to her, "Hey, I' m your daddy."

But she didn't pay attention. She looked around the dimension and only saw the screens that floated by. She saw her mother and started fussing.

"Mum," she gurgled before she started crying. After a few minutes, the baby felt safe and she stopped crying. Boomer rocked her gently and fed her a bottle. She fussed since she didn't want it and focused on the pair of toy keys Boomer had in his hands. The toy keys floated out of Boomer's hands and Barbi grabbed them but not before she put them in her mouth.

**How was that chapter? I am going to be gone for a two days, so I will not be updating this story. I will be back by Sunday and hopefully the story will be finished.**


	7. Anxiety

**Hey everybody! Sorry it took me a while to update since I've been pretty busy. So here's the next chapter and I hope you guys like it. **

The Powerpuffs were outside of Mojo's observatory. They were trying their hardest to think where the Rowdyruff Boys might have taken the babies. Blossom looked at Buttercup and Bubbles.

"What should we do now?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Buttercup. She placed her head on her hands, "What if the Rowdyruffs have killed them already? I mean, they probably don't even know that those are their babies."

"I hope Barbi's okay," said Bubbles, tearing up. She hoped that the babies were safe.

"What should we do?" asked Blossom.

"We should look at the places that Rowdyruffs would normally hang out," said Bubbles.

"But I don't think that the babies would be with them," said Blossom.

"That's because they're not," said a voice out of the shadows. The girls turned around and saw the big-brained monkey, they've defeated when they imprisoned him. Mojo Jojo was facing his arch-nemesis the Powerpuffs. The girls prepared their stances and stood in a position ready to fight.

"What are you doing here, Mojo?" asked Bubbles angrily.

"Coming back for another round?" snarled Buttercup, "Cuz we got plenty for ya."

"Now, now girls," began Mojo, "I did not come here to fight. I simply came out with some information that you might find interesting."

"What information? Did you—" said Blossom

"No, no I had no idea that you three had babies, until I broke out of prison," said Mojo, "And I knew Him would try to do something with them—"

"Are you saying that you're in cahoots with Him," said Bubbles, her face turning red.

"No, not at all," gestured Mojo. "I'm just trying to help"

Blossom snarled, "Why? What's in it for you, hmm?"

"Nothing," said Mojo, "I only want to live in peace, that's all."

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup eyed him for a moment until Blossom spoke. "We need to talk about this in private. So give us a minute."

"Sure fine," said Mojo, "if you guys do not trust me then I understand."

The girls huddled over for a minute and whispered,

"Should we listen to him?" asked Bubbles.

"Well he's done nothing but destruction in the past so I don't trust him," said Buttercup.

"Neither do I," said Blossom, "but he might know something we don't. I mean, he might know where the babies are."

"Yeah, but," began Bubbles, "This is our kids we're talking about. What if they're dead already?"

"Stay calm Bubbles," said Buttercup, "I'm sure they're okay." _I hope,_ she thought

"So whatdaya say? Should we take the monkey's word?" asked Blossom.

"What if he sets us up?" asked Buttercup, "We're dealing with a criminal who's done nothing but try to destroy us our whole lives!"

"Then we'll kill him," said Blossom, "I say we should take this chance."

After a couple of minutes of considering the plan, Bubbles and Buttercup agreed and turned back to face Mojo.

"Fine," said Blossom, "Take us to where we need to go…"

"Great," Mojo smiled

"But," said Buttercup. She floated over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "If anything happens to us or our babies, then we will kill you." She said in a low cold voice.

"Alright," whispered Mojo, "Follow me."

So the monkey turned around and lead the girls into his observatory.

Back in Him's dimension, things were a little hectic. The babies were beginning to be anxious since they've been away from their mothers for quite some time. Although the Rowdyruffs came to take care and watch their children, they still missed their moms.

Brick held Brett as he gently patted the baby on his back. The red baby was crying since he had not had contact with his mother and also he was cold and hungry.

"It's okay," said Brick, "You will be okay,"

Brett's crying caused Barbi to wake up. As soon as the blonde baby woke up, she began to cry. Boomer rushed over to the crib where Barbi lay and picked her up. She wore a blue dress and had a blue bow on her head. He gently rocked the baby as he tried to calm her down.

Butch was in the room, reading a book as he watched his son asleep. He heard the other two babies' cries from outside the room and closed the door slightly to ensure that Barbi and Brett's cries would not wake up Blaise. Him however, had trouble sleeping since the babies were crying and he was getting irritated.

"Would you please shut those babies up?!" he roared. He thought of marching outside to where Boomer and Brick were but refrained. He knew if marched there, he would hurt the babies and he couldn't allow for that to happen.

Boomer felt helpless and he tried to rock a cranky Barbi back to sleep. He reached into her crib and grabbed a stuffed animal then gave it to her to play with however, Barbi threw it on the ground. He then grabbed a baby bottle and tried to feed it to her but she refused it. He checked her diaper but it was clean. He didn't know what to do as he tried rocking Barbi back to sleep.

"Man, this is hard," said Boomer.

"Yeah," replied Brick, as Brett cried "being a parent ain't easy."

Barbi and Brett kept wailing and Brick and Boomer didn't know what else to do. After a while, Him became frustrated and came out of his room wearing a red-robe with fur on the ends.

"I see we have a little problem here," said Him slyly.

"It's okay, we're handling it boss," said Boomer as he rocked Barbi.

"I don't think so," said Him, "let me put them to sleep."

"It's okay," said Brick, "we got it."

With a wave of his claw, gas surrounded the two Rowdyruffs and the babies. The babies fell asleep and the red and blue Rowdyruffs were struggling to stay conscious.

"Goddamn!" coughed Brick, "Don't…do..that shit…again!"

"Aw, what happened to 'Thank you'," replied Him as he made his way to his room. "Next time, learn to control your baby,"

Brick glared after Him. He then went into Brett's room and laid Brett on the crib. Boomer struggled to walk as he placed Barbi back in her crib but not before collapsing to the ground.

The girls walked into the observatory, where Mojo lead them to a room with a lot of doors. Mojo halted before a door and turned to face the girls.

"Alright now," said Mojo as he cleared his throat, "I believe, this door should lead you to His dimension."

"Just open the goddamn door already," said Buttercup aggravated.

"But, I must warn you," began Mojo, "There are other dimensions along the way. If you are not careful, you could end up in the wrong dimension permanently."

"Listen Mojo," started Blossom, "Thanks for the warning but we've faced Him in his dimension before so we should be fine."

"Alright then," said Mojo, "begin your journey,"

Without hesistation, Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom held hands and together they stepped inside the door.


	8. Reunion

**Sorry fellas, for the long wait. I know that y'all are at the edge of your seats, and I've been pretty busy lately, which kept me from updating. Here's the next chapter. Also if you guys have any more ideas on what to write next, PM me. **

As soon as the girls stepped into the door, they saw thousands of screens floating. They flew all around searching for any signs of the Rowdyruffs, their babies as well as Him. What if it was all a trap? Did Mojo set them up? What the hell was going on?

"I don't see anything," said Buttercup. She used her X-ray vision to see through the doors and around the dimension but found nothing so far.

"Keep searching, girls," said Blossom, "They could be nearby—"

They flew for at least two hours and found no signs of the Rowdyruffs, Him nor the babies. They began to worry. Buttercup flew down to a floating cliff.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, kicking a rock over the cliff "Where are they?!"

"Look," said Bubbles, "we need to keep on searching. Staying here isn't going to help."

"Well," began Buttercup. Her eyes were welling with tears, "We can't find 'em. Maybe Mojo did set us up."

Blossom frowned, "I don't think so. I mean we are where Him would be and I know that-"

"Know?" began Buttercup, "We don't know anything and nothing is helping us!"

"Buttercup," said Blossom, taking a step forward to her sister, "calm down. We will find them. Let's just keeping flying and if we don't find them, we'll-"

"What do you mean if we don't find them?" Blossom was beginning to become annoyed with Buttercup's exaggeration.

"Listen," began Blossom, "I know you miss Blaise, we all miss our kids but shouting isn't going to help."

"Let's just keeping flying until we find something okay," said Bubbles. With that the girls took off and flew for twelve minutes until Bubbles spotted someone sitting on a sofa.

"Girls!" exclaimed Bubbles, looking down below "There's Brick!"

Brick was sitting down on a couch reading a magazine, however he didn't notice the girls until suddenly he was attacked from behind. Before he could react he was pounced on and punches were delivered to his face. He bucked his body roughly upward, managing to get the intruder off of him and he used his laser vision to hit Bubbles, sending her flying backwards. Buttercup and Blossom kept kicking and punching Brick. He caught Buttercup's fist and headbutt her, which send her flying backwards. Blossom managed to punch him in straight to face, which caused him to land on his back. Next she used her ice breath to freeze his hands and feet and settled herself over him. Her face was inches above his and Blossom was enraged.

"WHERE'S HE?!," shouted Blossom. Her face was as red as her hair and eyes and she was breathing heavily, "WHERE IS MY BABY!"

Buttercup and Bubbles joined Blossom as they stood over Brick. Brick managed to struggle to speak since his face was still hurting.

"R-Relax," he coughed, "He's sleeping." He glared at her. Suddenly his two brothers joined however, Brick didn't finish speaking since Bubbles and Buttercup began attacking Boomer and Butch.

The girls kept delivering blows and punches however they were trying to blocking them and urging them to stop attacking them.

"You—took—my-baby—" gritted Buttercup through her teeth as she kept punching Butch.

"Where's my baby!" screamed Bubbles as she punched Boomer.

"Wait, the babies are in the room sleeping!" said Boomer.

From there Bubbles stopped hitting Boomer and went over to Buttercup to keep her from ripping Butch apart.

"Buttercup!" exclaimed Bubbles.

"Let go! He took our babies away from us—" interrupted Buttercup.

"Listen to what Butch has to say," pleaded Bubbles. From there Buttercup calmed down and Bubbles released her.

"Look—" began Brick, "We know that those babies are ours. D'you think we'd hurt our own kids?"

"Yes," screamed Buttercup. Brick glared at her.

"How did you know they were yours?" questioned Blossom.

"The resemblances were obvious," said Boomer, "The green and red baby looked so much like Butch and Brick. I figured that Blondie belonged to me since she did look like me too,"

"They have names!" said Buttercup.

"Where's Barbi?" asked Bubbles.

"Barbi?" asked Boomer. He genuinely seemed perplexed, "That's what you named her?"

"Yes," said Bubbles, "And Buttercup's son is called Blaise and Blossom's is Brett"

"Interesting," said Butch. "Not bad"

"Look anyway," said Blossom, "What did you do to them? Where are they?"

"They're in their rooms taking naps," said Boomer, "I just put blondie—I mean Barbi to sleep."

Suddenly, they heard a scream that seemed to come out of Barbi's room. Immediately, the PPG's and RRB's rushed into Barbi's room, and found her crying in the crib.

"Barbi!" gasped Bubbles. She reached into the crib and picked her daughter up. She was a little heavier however; the baby began giggling as soon as she was reunited with her mother.

"Where's Blaise and Brett?" asked Blossom.

"They're in the playroom," replied Brick, "I'll go get them."

Buttercup and Blossom followed Brick onto the playroom down the hallway and he opened the door. Blaise was crawling around the carpet while Brett slobbered over a block. The minute they looked up and saw their moms they smiled.

"Mummy," gurgled Brett. He smiled as Blossom picked him up and Buttercup picked up Blaise.

Buttercup rubbed Blaise's back as she said, "Thank goodness you're okay." Blaise burped and placed his hand on Buttercup's cheek. Instantly, she was shown images of Him coming in and how he much Blaise hated Him. Also he showed her how much he cried for his mom and how good Butch took care of him.

"Aw," whispered Buttercup softly to Blaise's ear, "So you hate Him too huh? At least your daddy took care of you."

Blaise smiled and curled himself on his mother's arms.

Tears of joy fell down Blossom's face as she whispered, to her baby,

"Mommy's here," said Blossom, "Mommy's here. Thank god you're alright."

Butch and Brick smiled as their babies were in their mothers' arms. It wasn't long before Bubbles with Barbi and Boomer entered in the playroom.

"Oh, thank God your babies are ok," said Bubbles. Barbi smiled at Blossom and Buttercup.


	9. The Confrontation: Part I

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me a while to update since I've been busy with school and work. Anyways, no more shenanigans, on with the story. **

Suddenly, the entire dimension becomes pitch-black. The Powerpuffs stood still with the babies in their arms .

"What's going on?" asked Blossom. She could sense Brett beginning to get scared and he starts crying. Suddenly, she felt someone grab him followed by a sinister laughter.

"Brett?"

"What's going on?" asked Butch.

"Barbi!"

"Blaise!"

The dimension fades into a dim glow of red. The girls look up and saw none other than Him standing above them. The babies were nowhere to be seen.

"Hello, girls," began Him, "Long time no see"

"Him…"

The girls stood in their defensive stances. "What did you do with the babies?"

"Give them back to us!" cried Bubbles.

Him scoffed, "Now now," he started, "I'm not going to give them to you just like that…if you must know, those babies are mine!"

"No, they're not!" screamed Buttercup, "You took them from us!"

"Well," Him stated, "precisely…and if you recall a couple of months ago, you simply did not want to keep those babies since you tried to get abortions. I mean, those babies powers are quite unique and since I knew you would try to abort them, I performed an anti-abortion spells so nothing could harm them."

"Well," began Blossom, "We decided to keep our babies. Our decision had nothing to do with—"

"Wait," said Boomer, "When did you perform those anti-abortion spells?"

Something funny was going on that Him wasn't sharing. Quickly, he answered Boomer.

"I'll tell you later," said Him. Suddenly, the babies appeared and their eyes glowing in red. The three little babies stood before their moms and Brett looked completely thirsty at Blossom.

"Don't you just love what I can do?" asked Him as he cackled madly. Blossom glared at Him and leaps in to attack Him by using her ice breath but not long Brett uses his fire breath to melt it.

"B-Brett!" screamed Blossom, "It's mommy." She didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, Barbi opened her eyes and mouth with her arms wide open. The ground shook and a heap of a cliff aimed quickly towards Bubbles. Blossom and Buttercup saw this but not long before-

"Watch out!" shouted Buttercup but not before pushing Bubbles out of the way from being crushed.

Suddenly Blaise summons green electricity from his arms and shoots it at Buttercup. She was hit from the back and she falls to the ground.

"Buttercup," screamed Bubbles. She rushed over to help her sister but not long before Brett blew fire towards her. She missed a severe fatal blow to the heart by not even less than an inch. From there, the little babies continued to attack the girls while the girls try to keep them at bay. They knew their babies were possessed however they were still trying to defend themselves without harming their babies. It was an almost impossible task.

Him turned to the Rowdyruffs "Now, don't stand there. ATTACK!" he ordered.

The Rowdyruffs looked at the battle that was going on. Their babies were attacking the girls. Now, the girls were shocked but the boys couldn't do much except look at what was going on. If the babies woke up after this, they'd hate themselves knowing that they've killed the people who gave them life and love. The Rowdyruffs couldn't do it.

"No," said Butch. Boomer and Brick stood there.

Him looked at the boys. "Why the hell not?"

"Look," began Brick stepping a step forward, "You don't need to possess the babies. We'll take care of it just release the babies from their spell."

"And you also didn't answer our question," said Boomer.

"Yea," said Butch, "You don't expect us to cooperate with you if you have some information that you're keeping from us."

"Like what?" asked Him. He knew it was the wrong time to play dumb but it was too late.

"Why didn't you tell us that those babies were ours from the moment you revived us? Or that you performed those spells?" said Brick. He was getting tired of Him's game and wasn't going to take it any longer.

"Boys, boys," Him was getting angry. "Now's not the time for questions. The Powerpuffs need to be destroyed!"

"Break them out of their spell now or else," snarled Brick. His eyes were glowing red. Butch and Boomer were closing in on Him as well.

"Or else _What?_" snarled Him, "Do you think I'm intimidated by you three? I brought you guys to life and I can take it away from you instantly" Him snapped his fingers at that statement. The Rowdyruffs knew what Him could do. Brick, Boomer and Butch decided not to take any chances with Him and Boomer and Butch looked at Brick, pleading with him.

"Look just please don't hurt the girls," pleaded Brick, "They're the mothers of our kids and if they wake up then—"

"The Powerpuffs will be dead and you'll get to live with your kids," said Him, "Now attack!"

The boys looked at their little babies attacking their mothers. Barbi was zooming across the dimension, chasing Bubbles while she kept levitating rocks and other objects at her.

"Baby," pleaded Bubbles, "it's mommy, don't do this!"

However, the little baby just ignored her and with her powers she threw a large rock at her, which Bubbles dodged. Blossom was trying to avoid Brett's fire blows, by hiding behind a large rock. When he stopped, Brett also shocked his mother, causing her to fall to the ground. Buttercup was trying to dodge Blaise's electric green whip, however, Buttercup did not use her powers to defend herself, knowing she could harm her baby.

The attacks were going on for about a good ten minutes before finally Barbi managed to levitate a huge boulder rock over Bubbles then dropped it on her, crushing Bubbles.

"Bubbles!" yelled Buttercup. She tried to rush over to the rock that crushed her, not long before a static of electricity shocked her. Buttercup fell onto the floor, writhing in pain. She tried to get up but she found herself trapped in between two large rocks. She tried to move but found she could not. Baby Blaise was toddling over her with a smile on his face, as if victory was about to take place. Both of his hands were succumbed in green electricity and with enough power, one touch could kill her instantly.

"One down, two to go!" Him's voice echoed throughout the dimension. "Say goodbye to everything you knew Buttercup since it's your turn!"

Buttercup, looked around trying to figure out a way to defend herself. She was doomed. Blaise stepped closer and closer to her until he was right below her. She knew she couldn't harm her baby, and almost by instinct, she instantly reached down and placed a hand on Blaise's cheek. The little baby stood there as memories of his loving mother cradling him, whispering to him and holding him was enough to make the baby snap out of his spell. Blaise immediately fell to the ground and Buttercup picked him up.

"Blaise!" she screamed. The little baby was unconscious and he was not responding to her. She shook him gently but he did not respond. The second time Buttercup shook him a little more aggressively but he did not wake up. She was scared. Butch, who'd been watching the scene in horror the entire time, rushed over and settled next to Buttercup, equally scared as her.

"Blaise, please," she pleaded. She was about to break down and cry. Normally, Buttercup did not cry, however, the little being that she cared about the most was dying in her hands. The little person that Buttercup came to love could be gone from her. She didn't know what to do.

"Please Blaise," said Butch. He checked the baby's wrist for a pulse and found nothing. "Please, your mommy and daddy care about you and love you. Please come back," The little baby did not respond and it was clear that he was possibly dead.

"This is all your fault!" snarled Buttercup as she clutched Blaise.

"My fault?" asked Butch bewildered. "I didn't kill him!"

"But you didn't stop Him!" she screamed. A tear rolled down her face and Butch felt terrible. He felt guilty that he had not helped Buttercup wake her son from Him's spell. He was going to kill Him if the baby dead. It would no longer have mattered to him if he could not live without Blaise. That baby was innocent and he allowed him to be a pawn for Him's gain. Butch could never forgive himself.

Suddenly the baby's eyes shot open and gave a loud cry that shook the whole dimension.

"Blaise," sighed Buttercup. Blaise looked at his parents and gave them a small smile. She hugged him and Blaise looked at Butch with a smile on his face.

"Aw, thank God you're alright," sighed Butch in relief.

Him was watching this scene from his room and yelled, "Butch! Take the baby away and kill her now!"

Butch stood up and said out loud, "Look, you don't fuck with my kids nor with my kid's mother! Take my life right now if you want to but I'm not helping your create destruction anymore! Do you hear me?"

Suddenly Him appeared out of thin air and stood in front of Butch, Buttercup and Blaise.

"I won't take your bullshit another day either," said Him, "I thought you'd be more efficient than your other two brothers but I was wrong. Once I snap my fingers, you will be gone. And so will your little bitch"

He looked at Buttercup.

"Well, goodbye Butch," said Him "and Buttercup."

Before he could strike, Him was hit from the back. Brick tackled Him to the ground.


End file.
